Malentendido ¿embarazoso?
by Ahrial
Summary: Charlie escucha por accidente una conversación entre Edward y Bella. -¿Cómo no usaste protección? -¿Has ido al médico? . ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Que acaso Bella puede estar... embarazada?


**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer

**Historia: **Ahrial.

**P**ara Ceci y Sergio. ¡Sois los mejores! ;) Os amo, amigos.

**-**Intento de humor por mi parte ;) Espero que os guste mucho. (Edward en esta historia es **humano**) Contada desde el punto de vista de **Charlie.**

* * *

**Malentendido ¿embarazoso?**

_Lo lamento, creo que me he confundido._

_Pues ha sido el mejor error de tu vida._

Otro día más, solo en casa. Desde que mi pequeña Bella salía con ese Cullen, todas las tardes las pasaba solo en casa, acompañado únicamente de la televisión y una bolsa de _Cheetos_. Además, ahora le había dado el pronto del tiro con arco, y cada dos tardes se reunía con su "club" para tirar a la diana. Yo le decía que era peligroso, tal y tal (todo esto, con voz de padre responsable). Bah, en realidad lo único que me importaba era que pasara más tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué los adolescentes de hoy en día se empeñaban en tener tanta vida social?

A veces, si tenía suerte, recibía alguna llamada telefónica y me podía quedar enganchado al teléfono, mientras las personas que telefoneaban buscaban excusas para dejar el aparato y no seguir oyéndome. Bufé. Patético.

Otras veces era yo el que llamaba, sobre todo cuando Bella me avisaba de que tenía planes con Cullen. Así me aseguraría de interrumpir algún momento _íntimo_.

En esta ocasión echaban un partido de baloncesto. Un equipo ganaba por 34 puntos. Así no era divertido. Apagué el televisor cuando me aburrí y fui a la cocina a por otra bolsa de _Cheetos. _Me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono, dudando entre llamar a mi hijita. Creía recordar que hoy iba a quedar con Edward y Alice... nah, mejor no llamaba. Esa enana me caía bien, era la única que conseguía llevarse a Bella cuando estaba con su noviecito.

No tuve mucho tiempo de seguir divagando, porque el teléfono empezó a sonar. Dejé la bolsa de patatas con un movimiento del brazo y atravesé la cocina en tiempo récord. Un segundo después estaba contestanto al teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-_No, no, para. Allí. No, allí no. Si, allí. Bien... ¡ay!_

_-_¿Bella?

Aparté el teléfono un poco de mi oreja cuando los ruidos se hicieron demasiado fuertes. Parecía como si estuvieran tirando el móvil una y otra vez al suelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chiquilla?

-_¿Papá?_

_-_Bella, ¿qué haces? no se oye bien- las interferencias cesaron, pero seguía sin oírse bien del todo.

_-¿Papá me oyes?_

_-_Te oigo... dime.

Mi hija bufó al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Qué pasa?- _habló otra voz. Me pareció la de su novio.

-¡Bella estoy aquí! ¿Me oyes?- pregunté alargando a "e".

-_Edward, no responde- _ah, así que estaba con Cullen. Más le valía cuidar a mi pequeña.

-¿Cómo que no respondo? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Bella!

-_¿Pero se ha cortado la línea?- _la misma voz irritante del chico a lo lejos.

-_Pues eso parece._

_-No veo nada raro, en la pantalla dice que está bien la cobertura._

_-_Isabella Swan, responde. No me hagas bromas. Voy a colgar...

-_¿Cuelgo?_

_-Si, prueba a llamar dentro de un rato... igual está mal la línea._

Ah... la línea.

-_¿Ya he colgado?-_ la voz de Bella nuevamente.

-_Hum... ¿creo que sí? Si, ya has colgado._

_-_¡EEeeeeeeeooooOOO! Estoy aqui...

Dejé de hacerle señas al teléfono cuando me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos podría verme. Tenía que recordar comprarle un móvil nuevo a mi hija, no podía andar con ese aparato que ni siquiera indica verdaderamente cuando ha terminado la llamada. Bueno, no podía andar con un aparato que no puede hacer llamadas.

-¡Bella! Respondee- al otro lado del aparato se oían ruidos raros. Me estremecí un poco pensando en lo que podrían causarlos. Estuve a punto de colgar yo mismo el teléfono cuando algo me llamó la atención:

-_Bella... ¿le has dicho a Charlie eso?- _volví a pegarme el aparato a la oreja, muerto de curiosidad. ¿Mi niña me tenía que decir algo? ¿Y por qué no me lo decía?

-_Eh... ¿el qué?_

_-Pues... eso, Bella- _ahora parecía como si le hubiera señalado algo. El ruido quedó un poco amortiguado, e imaginé que sería por el bolsillo de Bella. Estuve tentado de colgar el teléfono, pero no fui capaz.

-_Ah... ya bueno. Es que no se cómo decírselo... se enfadará._

Me estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Qué ocurría?

-_No se lo vas a poder esconder para siempre- _su irritante novio de nuevo...

_-Ya se lo diré, Edward; no seas pesado- _Cullen rió.

-_Estoy preocupado, hombre... Es que eres increíble, ¿cómo no usaste protección?_

¡¿Que? ¡¿Protección! Bella estaba... ¿embarazada? tragué saliva. Por eso no se atrevía a decírmelo...

Iba a matar a esa niña. ¿Cómo no había pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Como lo había... hecho? Vale, creo que me sabía bastante bien la teoría, pero desde luego me daba escalofríos que mi hija _mi hija_, pudiera llevarla a la práctica.

Estuve a punto de gritarle al aparato unos cuantos improperios, pero recordé que no me iban a oír. Desde luego, ya me oirían esos dos.

_-¡Ay!_

-¿_Te duele?-_ la voz del chico sonaba procupada. ¡Tú! ¡Te atreves a dejarla embarazada y ahora te preocupas! ¡Eres tú el que tendría que haber tenido cuidado, no ella! Respiré hondo. Cálmate, Charlie, cálmate.

-_¿Cómo no me va a doler?_

_-Bella, deberías ir a que te viera un médico- _¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera había ido al ginecólogo?

-_No, no. Por ahora estoy bien._

Un suspiro.

-_No tienes remedio. Pero insisto en que deberías decírselo a Charlie..._

_-No me dejará seguir...-_ ¿se pensaba que le iba a hacer abortar? No, hombre. No soy un monstruo. Pero desde luego, algo iba a hacer con el niño. No podía dejar que le arruinara la vida a mi niña. Primero meteré en una caja a Cullen. Jeje, eso es. Luego, lo mandaré por correo a China, y mientras oiga sus lamentos, me reiré en su cara, por haberle arruinado la vida a mi niña. ¡Muajajajaja! Eso es, nada podía fallar. Me reí como un maniático mientras pensaba en mi fabuloso plan.

Mientras pensaba en mi fabuloso plan parecía que habían continuado hablando, pero yo no me había enterado de lo que decían.

-_...y luego un montón de cosas más. Ya verás._

_-Si, si, venga. No será para tanto- _un bufido_- va, móntate en el coche y vamos a tu casa._

_-Bueno... pero sólo porque me lo dices tu ¿eh?_

Colgué el telefono al oír eso. Ahora se suponía que iban a venir y a darme la noticia. ¿Cómo me la tenía que tomar? ¿Cómo sorprendido?

Oh, Bella... ¿cómo ha podido pasar? ¿no te había advertido yo de esto...?

Nop, yo no le había advertido, aunque se suponía que debía saberlo...

Tal vez debía hecharle la bronca nada más llegar.

¡Como has podido hacer esto! ¿Tan joven me piensas hacer abuelo? No me esperaba esto...

No, tampoco. Hum... no había ninguna manera para afrontar eso. Debía esperar a ver como ocurría todo. Si. Luego ya le castigaría todo lo que quisiera. De nuevo volví a reír con esa risa psicópata. Debía de cortarme un poco...

* * *

15 minutos más tarde estaba en la puerta de casa, con la oreja pegada a ella. Se oía el motor de un vehículo aparcar. Me separé de la puerta y me senté en el sofá, queriendo parecer despreocupado.

Yo no se que mi hija esta embarazada, noo... Ni tampoco tengo ganas de llevarla a un convento de monjas... nah, nada de eso...

La puerta se abrió y yo seguí viendo la televisión. _No, te gires, Charlie, no te gires._

-¿Papá?- me giré. Bella me miraba desde el vestíbulo. Mi pequeña niñita...

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡No te había oido llegar!- mentiroso...

-Buenos días, señor Swan- de nuevo ese muchacho repelente. Se atrevía a saludarme después de embarazar a mi niña.

Grúñí como respuesta.

-Papá- me reprendió mi hija. Aparté la vista, pero no podía dejar de ver sus brazos, cruzados sobre su tripa. Al cabo de un momento volvió a hablar:- Papá tengo que decirte algo- miró a su novio buscando ayuda.

-Antes de que hables hija- empecé-, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pero me parece una gran irresponsabilidad lo que has hecho.

Bella me miró sorprendida, y a la vez con alivio.

-Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes?

-Si, cariño, ya lo se. Pero deberías haber pensado un poco antes de hacer semejante insensatez...

-Bueno papá, ya te he dicho muchas veces que me gusta- abrí los ojos como platos ¿mi hija acababa de decir lo que había oído? Mi hija era una pervertida...

-B-bella, ¿qué dices? ¿estás bien?- Bella y Cullen parecían tan confundidos como yo.

-Pues que me gusta hacerlo, papá. No voy a dejarlo por esto...- ahhh, creo que me voy a desmayar. Aver, un segundo: mi hija acaba de decir que le gusta practicar sexo, y que por quedarse embarazada no va a dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Papá? ¿Papá estás bien?- al parecer mi cara debía ser un poema, porque Bella y su novio se acercaron y me ayudaron a sentarme en el sofá- ¿qué crees que le ha pasado?

Y aún preguntaba.

-No lo sé, igual le ha dado un bajón de azúcares.

Si, claro. Tu madre en bolas. Uy, ese pensamiento no ha sido propio de un hombre hecho y derecho como yo.

-Pero, Bella, ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Entonces... ¿quieres continuar con esto?

-Claro que sí, aunque ya suponía que te enfadarías.

-Suponías bien. ¿Pero cómo no usaste protección?- obvié a su novio, a su lado.

-Yo... esto- se sonrojó-... bueno, se me olvidó ¿Vale?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Típico de Bella.

-Entonces, ¿estás segura? ¿pero segurísima de que vas a conseguir traer una nueva vida al mundo?

Bella y Cullen me miraron fijamente, con los ojos algo desorbitados.

-¿Nueva vida?- preguntó su novio con un hilo de voz, antes de compartir una mirada cómplice y echarse a reír como posesos.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

Bella seguía sin poder frenar sus carcajadas, pero intentó responderme:

-T-tú te pensabas...-otra vez risas, cada vez más fuertes. Mi cara se había puesto de todas las tonalidades rojas posibles, pero de enfado. ¿Se estaban riendo de algo tan serio?-. Dios... lo siento papá pero es que...- tampoco podía parar de reír su novio.

Creo que estuvieron más de media hora riendo a mandíbula batiente y cuando al fin se calmaron un poco me pudieron explicar:

-Lo siento, señor... pero es que ha malentendido las cosas- intentó explicar entre risas su novio. Bella todavía no podía hablar. Se sujetaba la tripa de tanto reír, y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Cullen respiraba entrecortadamente mientras me lo explicaba:- Bella no está embarazada, ni mucho menos- rió-. Ella se hizo daño en el tiro con arco por no llevar la protección de los brazos.

Bella estiró los brazos aún con una gran sonrisa en la cara y me mostró la gran herida que tenía. Tenía el brazo cubierto de sangre seca y con un gran moratón. Quise vomitar ante la visión. No se cómo Bella todavía no se había desmayado con el asco que le tenía a la sangra y a su olor.

-Bella, tienes que ir al médico. Ya- le ordené, intentando no llevar el tema a mi tremendo error. Mi hija me sonrió, adivinando mis intenciones. Su novio también sonreía y miraba bobamente a mi pequeña. Quise borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-Ay, papá... tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿eh?

Y escondió los brazos de mi vista, mientras una última carcajada escapaba de su boca.

* * *

- Como ya advertí antes, un tonto intento de humor. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado. **(*) **Si alguien no sabía que se usaba protección en los brazos para el tiro con arco, pues es así, sino puedes hacerte mucho daño. Podéis ver un ejemplo en mi profile. :)

**Sweet's Dreams.**

**Ahrial.**


End file.
